


Clarisse Hates Scented Candles

by WeezlBot



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, platonic silena x clarisse, poetry-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeezlBot/pseuds/WeezlBot
Summary: A little... drabble... poem... thing about Clarisse. I really can't concoct a better summary than that.Mentions of Silena.





	Clarisse Hates Scented Candles

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna be honest here, this is the closest thing I'll ever write to a poem.
> 
> Also, I hope no one here is, like, a hardcore fan of Drew Tanaka. She doesn't look good in this, just a fair warning.

Clarisse hates scented candles.

They remind her of Aphrodite kids, and she hates Aphrodite kids. 

They’re a disgrace to demigods, or at least they are now. 

They don’t know anything about sacrifice. 

Half of them hid during Manhattan. 

Clarisse hates people like that.

Her hatred started when she was sixteen and heard Drew talking about Silena the October after the battle.

She called her senseless, bitchy, shallow, traitorous.

All of those same things are true about her, Clarisse thinks.

Clarisse hates girls like her.

Clarisse was seventeen when she started hating the color pink.

She’d never had a least favorite color before.

Silena wore pink and loved it. 

Clarisse got one of her ribbons after she died.

She burned it so it would never crown the head of whore-queen sister Drew.

Clarisse hates ribbons now.

The Demeter cabin gave her a cactus as a sympathy gift.

She was eighteen when it bloomed a pink flower.

And Clarisse hates pink.

Clarisse is nineteen when she and Chris move into an apartment together.

It’s in the basement.

Chris is scared of belowground places.

Clarisse is starting to hate them too.

Clarisse is twenty-one when she marries. 

Chris Rodriguez said he needed her to make sure he didn’t go crazy again.

There’s an empty place where the maid of honor should sit.

Clarisse never liked weddings.

Clarisse is twenty-three when she and Chris have their one and only child.

They name her Silena.

Clarisse is beginning to hate that name.

Clarisse is forty when she dies.

Silena is waiting for her at the gates of Elysium. 

“Why?” are her words.

Clarisse died in a fight against her bitterest rival. 

“Why did you lead my cabin into battle?” Clarisse asks.

“I had to do it,” Silena weeps.

“And so did I,” Clarisse replies.

Above all, Clarisse had always hated Percy Jackson.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, Clarisse could never make nice-nice with anyone who badmouthed Silena. Especially not after Manhattan.  
> Also, I don't know where I got the headcanon that Clarisse and Percy fight to the death. It just seemed like a good spot to end it. Feel free to disregard. I know that's what I'll be doing.


End file.
